Persistence
by NapTime69
Summary: Bumi brings Lin flowers, smutty shenanigans ensue...


"What now?" Lin grumbled to herself as she felt Commander Bumi's familiar gait nearing her office door. She leaned back in her chair, rubbed her tired eyes and waited for the knock. When it came, she reluctantly pushed herself away from the desk and taking a deep breath, strode over to the door, yanking it open.

"Whoa there, Lin!" Bumi said as he jerked away from her sudden, and rather violent appearance.

"What do you want?" Lin snapped. She had long since come to realize that the best way to get rid of Bumi was to let him speak as little as possible, and she planned to do just that.

"Relax, Lin. I'm not here to ask any favors. Just wanted to give you these," he said, his signature smirk firmly in place as he held out a small bouquet.

"And what am I supposed to do with these?" Lin said, grabbing the flowers roughly out his hand.

"Well see, when a boy loves a girl very much, he tries to do things that wi—"

"Goodbye, Bumi," Lin sighed and slammed the door shut. She could hear his howling laughter fading as she tossed the bouquet in the wastebasket.

_Not again…_ Lin thought to herself as she paused for a moment to feel out the footsteps approaching. Again, she waited for the knock and took her time getting up and crossing to the door.

"What is it today, Bumi?" she asked wearily.

"Well, you didn't let me finish yesterday, so I had to some back," he said as he presented another batch of tiny, light pink flowers. "Do you know what this color means?" he asked while trying to hold back his laughter. Lin glared in response, daring him to continue. He leaned in until his mouth was almost touching her ear. "Look it up," he whispered, his voice dripping with seduction. She scoffed and gave him a quick shove so she could hurl the door shut on his toothy grin and quirked eyebrow.

She started as she realized that he had somehow managed to get the bouquet into her hands. She inhaled sharply and chucked them at the wastebasket. Throwing herself back into her chair, she took several calming breaths. Lin hated how easily Bumi got under her skin; it was a rare and unappreciated talent of his, one of many.

She shook her head and reached for the next note in her inbox. By the third attempt at reading it, she slammed her fist on her desk and shouted for her most recent assistant.

The gawky cadet stumbled into her office looking frazzled. "Yes, Chief?" he managed in a trembling voice.

"Go to the library and get me a book on flower language. And make it fast. Its for a very important case!"

"Yes, Chief. Right away!" he gasped and sprinted out of the office.

She pulled out her lunch and ate it without tasting anything, slumping back in her chair and fiddling absent-mindedly with a stone paperweight when she had finished. A furious knocking broke her trance. She metal bended the door open and the now sweaty assistant tumbled through it.

"I got this one for you," he said between pants. "I wanted to get a few more just in case, but the librarian said-"

"Thank you, that will be all," she said as he handed her the small book. He paused on his way out, noticing the pile of petals in the trash. She narrowed her eyes at him and he scurried away.

As soon as the door clicked shut she flung the cover open and started tearing through the pages, keeping an eye out for the bloom in question among the brightly colored drawings. Her heart leapt when she found it. She quickly skimmed the description, freezing as she came across the word, "lust" under its meanings.

She stared aghast at the page for a few moments before snapping the book shut and burying it in her outbox.

"Let's just get this over with," Lin grumbled as Bumi held out another bunch of flowers. She crossed her arms and frowned at him. He opened his mouth to deliver today's "clever" line but instead, broke out into a peal of raucous laughter. He took a deep breath and tried again, but he, again, doubled over, unable to get it out.

Lin rolled her eyes and snatched the bouquet out of his grasp before banging the door shut on his merriment. He slumped against it, carrying on for a few more minutes until he had collected himself and was able to walk away. She examined the flowers as if they would reveal to her his angle before dropping them unceremoniously into the trashcan.

Today had been rough. Three new cases had come to her because apparently her officers were incompetent and she still had her usual load of administrative paperwork, not to mention a training session with Korra and several cadet applications to pass judgment on. Today she didn't wait for the knock.

"I don't have time for your shenanigans today, Bumi," Lin practically shouted as she wrenched open the door. "And stop bringing me flowers! It wasn't funny the first time, and it's even less funny the fourth time!"

Bumi was unfazed. He chuckled as he pressed today's bunch into her fists.

"You know, Lin, you work too hard."

"Well I'm sorry, Bumi, but nothing would ever get done if we all had your…relaxed attitude toward everything," she shot back, brandishing the bouquet in his face. He grinned and tried to ruffle her hair, but she batted his hand away. He snickered and shook his head as he turned to leave.

"Take a break, Lin. You look like you could use one," he called over his shoulder, hands shoved into his pockets as he sauntered towards the entrance to the station.

Lin watched his retreating form, his wild hair catching in a breeze as he stepped outside, and felt an unfamiliar sense of disappointment well up in her chest. She shook her head and retreated to the mess of paper on her desk.

The two United Forces guards in front of _The Ursa_ snapped to attention as Lin approached.

"I need to speak with Commander Bumi. Where can I find him?" she said in an official tone.

"I believe he's in his quarters, Chief Bei Fong," one of them answered, staring straight ahead. She gave a little grunt in response and started up the gangplank. The nearer she got to Bumi's suite, the harder her heart banged against her sternum. Before rounding the last corner, she slid back the metal soles of her boots; if she chickened out, she wanted to be able to escape unnoticed. Was she really about to do this? She took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" she heard him say and she slowly pushed the door aside. Bumi was standing behind his desk examining a map hanging on the wall. He continued to stare at the map, pensively moving a pin slightly to the left. When he finally turned, he looked surprised to see Lin standing at his desk. He looked even more surprised when he saw what was swinging from her finger: a pair of very lacey, and very tiny, black underwear.

"I brought you something," she said, smirking, her voice a few octaves lower than normal. Bumi stood frozen for a second to register what was happening before bursting out into riotous laughter. Lin fought to keep her smirk from turning into a grin as Bumi calmed.

"Didn't think you'd ever catch on," he said softly, shaking his head.

"Yeah well, I guess I needed a break," she said without her usual harshness.

Bumi rounded his desk and caught her around the waist, pulling her into him, and kissed her hard. Lin shoved her hands into the mess of hair on his head and deepened the kiss, thrusting her tongue roughly into his mouth and letting her underwear fall to the ground. His tongue met hers and they wrestled for control for a moment before Bumi pulled back and took her lip between his teeth and pulled. Lin let out a tiny groan and began attacking the buttons on his coat.

He released her waist to shrug it off, allowing Lin to grab his collar and pull, ripping the buttons off entirely and peeling the shirt from Bumi's tan biceps. He let out a little cry of surprise and pulled back from her mouth to grin down at her.

"Anxious, aren't we?"

"Shut up," she mumbled, leaning in to recapture his lips as her hands began exploring his muscled chest. Military life had been good to him. She slowly traced the lines of muscle with her fingers, hoping desperately that he didn't notice their slight trembling. If he knew how long it had been, he would never let her live it down.

Luckily, Bumi's concentration was now focused on finding some sort of clasp on her armor, having switched from running his tongue along the inside of her mouth, to tickling a spot behind her ear with his breath.

"Need some help?" she asked, huskily.

"Nah, I've been keeping a crowbar in my desk for just such an occasion," he whispered back, and she could feel his smile as she kissed her ear before nibbling gently. Lin moaned and arched her neck to give him better access. She gave him another few seconds to play before attempting to clear the fog blanketing her mind in order to pop her armor apart.

He helped lift the heavy chest plate off her as she tackled the arm guards, all the while keeping his lips locked on hers, loving the sound of her labored breathing as he worked her mouth.

Now that she was no longer covered in cold steel, he slid his hands up under the soft fabric of her undershirt; letting his hands squeeze her sides, his thumbs pressing into her abdominals.

She wrapped her arms around her middle and pulled him close enough to feel the heat from his skin through the shirt that was quickly being shoved closer to her head. After whipping it onto the floor, Bumi reached down and lifted her up by her ass and slammed her down onto his desk with a look that sent a shiver up Lin's spine. He tore off the thick band of cloth covering her breasts and immediately began rubbing his thumbs across the nipples, feeling them harden under his touch.

The insistent mewling sounds that were now coming from Lin's throat were working him into a frenzy and he ripped himself away from where he had been lavishing her now exposed neck, to take a breast in his mouth and swirl his tongue around the tight knot of skin at the center, all the while, twisting and massaging the other with his hand.

He was so focused on figuring out all the ways to make Lin gasp and contract that he hadn't noticed her start to unbuckle his belt. He gave a strangled cry as she wrapped her fingers around him and let his pants fall to the floor, kicking them aside. He gritted his teeth and pressed forehead into her collarbone as she slowly ran her hand up and down his shaft and over the most sensitive parts near the top. It was Lin's turn to smile triumphantly as he turned to putty in her hands.

With a hiss, Bumi shoved her down onto the desk and ripped her thick pants out from under her and tossed them aside. He recaptured her nipple with his mouth and sucked hard as he plunged his fingers into her core, eliciting a near scream from Lin. He glanced up to watch her expressions as he moved his fingers in and out, his thumb circling the bundle of nerves, fascinated by the look of vulnerability that he had never seen her make before.

He watched as her stomach began to undulate with his ministrations, and picked up his pace until she arched off the desk and tightened around his fingers, her face locked in a silent scream.

He kissed her sweetly as she came down and slowly pulled his fingers away, moving himself between her legs.

"Well, get on with it," she panted. Bumi let out a short laugh before thrusting himself inside her, his groan mingling with her shuddering gasp. As he began to move inside her, he leaned down to suck on the crease between her neck and shoulder, licking along the dampening skin.

As he thrust harder, Lin wrapped her limbs around his torso, now slick with sweat, and started up a faint chorus of "yes's". Fueled by her encouragement, Bumi gave in and pounded wildly into her until the whimpers turned to shouts and the desk began to rock with them until her final cry and squeezing threw him over the edge and he tried to stifle the sob that had risen in his throat by biting down hard in the crook of her neck.

She cried out and jerked under him. Realizing what he had done, he began to kiss the pain away and lavished the offended area with his tongue, all the while, slowly rocking his hips against hers, helping her ride out her orgasm as he greedily tried to prolong his.

Lin gave a contented sigh and laid her hand on his head as he slid out of her. He looked up at her through half lidded eyes and gave her a small smile.

"I should have sent you flowers years ago. Maybe then you wouldn't have wasted all that time on my idiot brother," he said lazily. She grinned and laughed softly, lifting her head to look at him.

"Yeah well, keep 'em commin', who knows what you might get next. Only, stop giving them to me at the office. People have too much fun when you come by," she said, absentmindedly playing with his hair.

"I'll make sure to always bring them to your bedroom, and nowhere else," he promised, a touch of his usual mischievousness permeating his words.

"Speaking of bedrooms…" Lin muttered, her voice taking on that husky tone that Bumi had just discovered drove him insane.

"Round two, huh?"

"Just take me to bed."


End file.
